


Friday Night

by Marshmalloween



Category: Ibiza (Movie 2018), Monday - Fandom, Monday The Movie
Genre: Beaches, Clubbing, Crack Crossover, DJ - Freeform, Double Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Greece, Partying, i dunnow how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Your boss (Harper) invited you to fly to Santorini, Greece after both of you closed a deal in Spain. Although you aren't interested in being the third wheel, she introduced you to her handsome friend that also a DJ so both of you can have some sort of double date.
Relationships: Harper/Leo West, Mickey/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @nano--raptor writing challenge and @the-ss-horniest-book-club drunk drabbles. So I dared to write Seb’s character Mickey in Monday the movie, even though I knew nothing about his character other than he is a DJ. This story also kind of crossover with Ibiza-Love Drunk since I just want to have Seb and Richard to be in a story together lol. Thank you for @godofplumsandthunder as she’s kind enough to look at this piece and help me with my grammar too.

The sound of claps erupts when the deal between your firm and the liquor company in Spain signs a contract. Harper smiles broadly as she once again successfully proves that she has the potential that her previous boss lacks to acknowledge. The company representatives, including you and your boss, Harper, are invited for lunch. Lunch is fantastic, and after that, you have a couple of days to unwind before Monday. 

You have been to Spain a couple of times, so you are pretty familiar with it, and you are definitely sure you can go around by yourself for a day.

"You know, you need to stop thinking about New York and that douchebag," Harper said while both of you walk inside the hotel, waiting for the elevator.

You roll your eyes in fake annoyance and smile. "Duly noted, but no, I'm not thinking about that _douchebag._ " When the elevators open and both of you get inside, you punch the number of your floor.

"Also, get ready, we will leave Spain in an hour."

"Wait, what? To where?" You look at your boss as if she has grown another head.

"Greece!!!" She practically does some small jumps in the elevator. "Don't worry, I will pay for the ticket and the hotel." Winking at you, she exits the elevators and leaves you dumbfounded before you join her.

—

Your eyes look at the monitor playing on the back of the seat. You choose some comedy movies to distract you from your confusion. "Harper...I— haven't really addressed this to you, but why are we going to Greece again?"

"Have you ever been to Greece?" She asks you while drinking her champagne. You answer her with a quick shake of your head. 

"Right, that's great." She smiles. 

You frown and give her a disapproving look. You have always been the more serious person compare to your boss, and can't help but question her abrupt action every once in a while. 

"Is this because of your boyfriend?"

Harper turns her face towards you and giggles. Your boss's face always turns a million watts brighter when you ask her about her boyfriend.

"I knew it."

"Oh, c'mon. You are no fun." She pouts.

You sigh and look at her. "Ok, at least you reserved a different bedroom for the hotel." 

"Don't worry, I might not be going back to the hotel tonight." The blonde smirks at you. 

"Stop." You hold your left hand up in front of her. "I don't need to hear the details." 

You haven't met your boss's boyfriend, but from the way she describes him, she's falling head over heels for him, and that makes you glad. You join Harper's small firm about six months ago, and most of the time, both of you closed the deals together. It's quite different from Harper, but you just end a long-term relationship, and it ends pretty nasty. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Santorini International airport. Local time is 6 p.m, and the temperature is 27 C. Santorini is one hour ahead of Madrid, Spain. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign and we landed—_

The announcements from the flight attendant pull you away from your daydream. Daydream of a scene if you don't find out that Frank is sleeping with his secretary. Maybe you will have become one of those clueless housewives. But then again, you are glad you found out. Even though it hurts so bad, it's better than being cheated on.

Flying has always been one of those things that made you uneasy. You wonder how you have survives flying all this time. Still wearing your _office attire_ , you unload your carry-on from above the cabin. Following Harper outside the plane, you are greeted with humid air. The sun is still present, giving you the warm glow of beautiful yellow. 

The atmosphere here is definitely a _holiday_. As you can see, most women are wearing sundresses and hats. Immediately, you feel overdressed. The scenery is pretty wild, blue sky, narrow road. You are glad you have bought some lemonade before joining Harper inside the cab. It's been more than 30 minutes already, but the car barely moved an inch.

"This traffic is so bad." You grumble while shipping your not so cold lemonade anymore.

"Relax… we're near." Harper's blue eyes switch from his phone to you for a second. 

"So…, you never really told me how you met this boyfriend of yours. Not to mention that you are willing to do this long-distance relationship. I don't think I can ever do that."

"It's going to be a long story there—,"

"Well, that's great, because we are stuck here." 

—

It takes you almost an hour to arrive at your destination. But at least the hotel is beautiful. Harper takes a quick shower while you ask for room service. Still wearing your beige pencil skirt and white sleeveless chiffon blouse, you let yourself lay awkwardly on the bed. Closing your eyes, you savor the breeze from the air conditioner and the sounds of the beach. 

You aren't sure how long your cat nap lasts, but the sounds of Harper's voice pull you out of the slumber. "Hey, sleeping beauty, let's go." Harper puts a blue sleeveless dress. Her blonde hair loosely curls, and she looks like she already has her makeup on set. Letting out a yawn, you look at the open windows. The once blue sky now changes into a vivid dark one. Glowing lamps accentuate the romantic atmosphere. 

"Whe— where are we going?" Yawning a little bit, you make a weird motion while you stretch on the bed. 

"To the club, honey. It's time to get ready!" 

"I'm not gonna go with you. Didn't you gonna meet your boyfriend, Leo?" you scrunch up your nose at the idea of being the third wheel.

"Yes, and you said to me you wanted to meet him in person." 

"Can I take that back? Maybe I'm just too bored and I...I think it's a good idea to dwell a little bit in your love life. Since mine is bo...ring!" Making a slow shake of your head, you hug one of the pillows and give her your best puppy eyes. 

"This is not just about me." Harper sits next to you on the bed. Her hand's clasps on yours. "I want to see you happy, ok. I— I don't mean to be nosy in your relationship with Frank, 

"An ex!" 

Harper put her hands up in the air in surrender, "—yes, an ex, but… maybe this is the time. Maybe— maybe you will meet a good guy tonight."

You eye her suspiciously. "Are you gonna hook me up with someone?" 

There's a twitch in the corner of her mouth, but she smooths it out. "I mean having a good time is our priority tonight. But if you meet someone you like, you know— that's great, right? Enough with the sass, let's go." 

—

The immediate sound of music blaring through every speaker in the building echoes wildly. As per Harper's request to go to the club soon, you just wear your clothes from before. With a little bit of freshening up your face, you are good to go. 

The music isn't that bad. Although it might not be to your taste, you waltz into the beat. Side by side with Harper as both of you got closer to the bar. "Two shots, please," Harper asks the bartender, half yelling. 

"To our new deals!" Harper raises her glass.

"To our new deals!" Both you and Harper cheer as two glass clangs together. 

After several glasses, your muscles feel generally relaxing. A tug from Harper and she leads you to the throngs of people on the main dance floor. She dances easily to the music while you just laugh at her enthusiasm. 

"Oh, come on… don't you like music?" Harper yells out at you. You just shake your head and smile shortly at her silliness. When the DJ plays another song that is, surprisingly, one of your favorites, you smirk at Harper and dance awkwardly. It takes you sometimes until you find your own rhythm, but Harper doesn't look disappointed. In fact, she looks amuse.

"That's my girl!" She yells. 

The party-goers jump with the beat and put their hands up in the air. At some point, you and Harper are dancing your way to the front row. The euphoria is definitely something you haven't seen or felt in a long time. Body gyrating, sweats glistening as every soul on the dance floor forgets their problem, even for just a couple hours. 

The open space makes the colorful lights blend beautifully with the night sky. Your eyes follow one particular beam of light, and for a second, your eyes meet with the DJ. A pair of blue eyes captivate you immediately. His pink lips curl up in a smirk as his stare doesn't leave yours. 

The delicious tan skin of his neck and the large vein that carves up from his fingers definitely something that can get your minds off of Frank. Not that you are thinking of him anyway, but Frank's name pops up in your head, thanks to your boss. Stopping your brain to dwelling in your past lovers, unconsciously, you bite your lower lips as you now dance to impress Mr. DJ. 

Suddenly, Harper puts her hands up and jumps in excitement at the DJ. A small yell of _Harper_ makes you realize that maybe this is Harper's boyfriend. You forget that her boyfriend is indeed a DJ. _Well, damn sure he's a catch,_ you thought as you shake your head in disappointment.

After the song ends, the DJ announces the next person to grace the DJ turntable. The party-goers reply with a loud _yeah_ as the next DJ shows up on the stage. _He_ goes down on the dance floor and greets Harper. Both of them hugging tightly. 

"Hey, Harper. Nice to see you again." 

"Nice to see you too, hotshot!" 

"Well...why don't we go somewhere more cozy? You need to introduce me to this lovely lady." His blue eyes linger as he gives you a broad grin.

There's a confusion on your face as to why this man openly flirts with you when Harper is there. Harper's right-hand links with you as she dragging you away from the dance floor. A lopsided grin on her face. Something that indicates 'mischievous Harper' mode is on. 

"Leo!" On the more VIP section in the club stands a tall muscly man. There's a unique streak of silver hair on his dark one. His blue eyes shine as he smiles widely when Harper practically leaves you and jumps on him. You look at the man next to you. 

"You are— you're not Leo?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Nope, not Leo." 

"So who—"you point out your fingers to Harper and Back to the DJ. 

"Both of you come on in!" Harper gives you a come hither motion. 

Answering Harper's invitation, now the four of you circling the VIP section table. Harper, on your right, Leo is next to her while the other DJ sits next to you. You turn your head to Harper when she calls out your name.

"So...I want to officially introduce you to Leo West," Harper gives a small kiss on his left cheek. 

"Hello, I'm Leo, nice to meet you." Leo extends his right hand to shake your right one. His British accent is another plus point, you thought. Definitely, she scored big time. 

"—and the other handsome man that I wanted to introduce to you is Mickey."

"Mickey, nice to meet you." 

You extend your right hand to the man next to you. Now you know that _he isn't Leo._ The effort Harper did to specifically introduce him to you might be the only attempt she does to hook you up that you agree. He gives you another broad smile. The cleft on his chin is more prominent as the side of his lips tugs up. Mickey looks at your hands and hugs you instead of shaking your hand. He pulls away and gives you a kiss on your left cheek. His actions left you speechless, but weirdly enough, you do not hate it. The alcohol definitely loosening your guards down.

Drinks practically in hands while listening to the loud music and feeling the rain of colorful lights. Conversation flows easily. Nothing personal, really more like how everyone is doing. However, you definitely feel like you are the third wheel between Leo and Harper. Still, thanks to Mickey, there's another one to accompany you being the third wheel. 

"So… I tell you before that we met last year in Barcelona. It's like—," Harper chirps in.

"— love at first sight." Both Leo and Harper shout in unison. Harper's eyes suddenly focus on Leo, while Leo smiles shyly at her.

Leo clears his throat, "actually, when I first meet her, her face—,"

"Don't say it!"

"—there's a glowing dick on her face." Leo laughs wholeheartedly. 

"Can you just say we met at the club and had our moment?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo replies enthusiastically. "I still have the picture, by the way." 

"Yeah, where's the fun in that, Harper?" Mickey quickly joins in. 

You turn your head between Harper and Mickey, curiosity gets the best of you. "So how do the three of you know each other? I mean, I heard the part when my boss left a very long voicemail." 

"Well…," the three of them start in unison. The next thing they do is laugh at the timing on who starts first.

"Mickey is my pal. We met in Ibiza a couple of years ago when both of us just started," Leo is reminiscing that day.

"I am mostly based in Europe, while Leo does more gigs around the globe." Mickey gives Leo a fake punch on his right upper arm. "How about you? What's your deal?" Mickey asks you. The night wind's breeze sobers you up a little bit that you now can focus more on his handsome face. You miss a hint of grey on his blue eyes.

"Me?" You surely are not going to say you are out of the longest relationship you ever had, right? That's just too much. Don't want to be oversharing shit with someone you just meet. "Honestly, Harper insists I'm joining her tonight. I mean, I don't want to be the third wheel since I knew she would meet her boyfriend…," you giving Harper a knowing look. "She said I'm just too boring. Planning on a long hot bath with some aromatic candle and solid 8 hours sleep."

"To be honest, that's not boring at all. That might be a good idea." Mickey said, his right-hand drapes casually on your shoulder. 

"Oh, you have no idea." Boy, you definitely drown to this man.

"I mean, we are in Greece. You need to have fun!" Harper yells while she puts her glass up.

"Cheers." the four of you raise your glass together. 

You aren't sure when, but at some point, all of you are dancing on the dance floor. It's weird to see the DJ dancing on the dance floor, but surprisingly, both are good at moving with the beat of the music. 

The loud music fills your ears while the bass sends extra energy to your pumping blood. Once subtle yet romantic move between Leo and Harper turns out hotter as they gyrate into each other. The situation between you and Mickey also escalates quickly. His eyes laid upon you, hands on your hips as he matches his motion with yours. 

Mickey gives you a heart-stopping smile and lowers his lips to your left ear, "wanna get out of here?" Add a mischievous wink and your knees weaken immediately. He is pushing his way out through the crowd while his right hand secures yours. Once outside, you can feel the cold air against your sweaty bodies, sobering you up slightly. Your eyes looking down at your hands. Still clasp at each other as both of you stroll away from the club.

The sound of a calm wave brings you back to the present. Here you are sitting on the sunbed with a man you barely know. An attractive man brings you the best Assyrtiko and some blueberry muffins after he knows you skip dinner to go to the club. _How sweet_ , you thought. "You are not going to kill me and throw my body on the Aegean Sea, wouldn't you?" Not gonna lie. You are kind of joking but also not. No matter how handsome and cute Mickey is, after all, you only spent a couple of hours with the DJ. Not to mention most of it just involving body language and not an actual deep conversation.

He chuckles at you, "while would I do that?" 

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not what you thought I would be? 

"And what do you think I thought you would be?" The blue orbs of his eyes momentarily glance down at your lips. 

"That I'm…," 

Mickey abruptly bent down his head and touched his lips to yours. It's a brief kiss, just lips and lips pressing at each other. His pink lips don't feel as soft as you imagine. It's a little bit chapped, but it's indeed quite pillowy. 

"That you are gorgeous," Mickey cut you out and whispers close to your lips. You smile at him, hands cupping on his strong chiseled jaw. His five o'clock shadow is somewhat tickle to the touch. 

A soft laugh escapes your lips, "well, thank you, Mr. DJ." 

Some loud, unnatural moan interrupts your moment. Both of you eyeing at each other, giggling. Mickey brings the glass to his lips and drinks the white wine while you eat one of the blueberry muffins. You moan in satisfaction as the juicy blueberry melts in your tongue. 

"It's good, right? At least your moan sounds believable." 

_HHgn! Hhnn…ooh. Yes, yes, I'm close. I'm gonna ahhhhh._

_Ooohhhhh…oh! Oohhhhh! HHHHHHHHnn! I'm c….cumming! I'm…OOOOOOHhhhh yesssss._

"That was uncomfortable. Maybe we should leave?" You secure another muffin on your left hand while your right one is occupied by the wine glass. Mickey brings his drink with him and directs you back to the lounge bar.

"I'm sorry that you hear that—," 

"Do you mean that atrocious voice? I'm glad I can't see them."

"Yeah…, but just to make it clear that **I could make you cum harder than that.** " 

You stop on your track and look at Mickey in the face. His hair was a little bit of a mess because of the wind but his yummy chest is more clear to your eyes. Thanks to the lighting on the lounge bar. You bite your lower lips, thinking to make some joke on your own. **"Oh, please, you couldn't bring a muffin to an orgasm."**

He chuckles at you, "well, generally speaking, muffin can't have an orgasm, so you aren't wrong there." he smirks. But as if he sensed his fault in the first place, Mickey shakes his head in embarrassment. **"Can I just... undo that?** That's just too much for a first date."

_Well, he thinks this is a first date, interesting,_ you thought. 

"Well…," Out of the corner of your eyes, you see him. Last year, the familiar man asked you to be his wife and not long ago caught cheating on you.

"Frank…?"

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated 😉. Let me know what you think about this story.


End file.
